WD School For The Arts
by IceSkatingElsa
Summary: Modern AU. Anna and Elsa are the new girls at a prestigious performing arts school, Anna wants nothing more than to be the best actress in the world, and Elsa just wants to sing . Hans/Elsa and Kristoff/Anna
1. Chapter 1

Elsa dumped her suitcase and repacked it again and again, making sure she wasn't missing anything. She was a bundle of nerves and excitement.

_This is it. Finally._

Elsa was what could only be described as a musical prodigy. From the time she was four she could listen to any ballad or melody and play it on the piano or violin. She also played the saxophone, flute, clarinet, trumpet, and was relatively familiar with almost all instruments.

She had spent hours in the family's music room alone, during what should have been her childhood, doing nothing but making and studying music. When her family had realized what a genius she was, they invested much of their time into Elsa, making sure she was familiar with every type of instrument.

Whenever people found out about Elsa's talent, they always asked her the same question.

_"Do you sing?"_

She wished. Her mother had forbidden singing long ago, when Elsa's father had left her when he fell in love with a singer.

But now mother was gone, buried at sea, along with Anna's father, for about two years now.

Elsa had worked hard to make sure that she and her little sister Anna would get accepted into the WD School For The Arts, she had coached Anna through the audition to make sure she didn't make a fool of herself. Elsa was always looking out for Anna, always making sure her younger sister was kept in line.

Meanwhile Anna was haphazardly throwing things in and out of her suitcase, bouncing around her messy room in excitement.

_This is it. Finally._

Anna was a very... _extravagant _person. She loved to be dramatic and tell exaggerated stories. She was a true actress, who could think of a story line in a matter of seconds and act it out within minutes.

Being born in the shadow of a musical prodigy, Anna craved attention more than anything, causing her eccentric ways. People had always said, 'Why aren't you more like Elsa? Why can't you be like your sister? Elsa this, and Elsa that, blah blah blah.' She loved every minute she was in the spotlight, when people were looking at her, not her sister, and always wondered when she'd be in it again.

Believe it or not, Elsa had the opposite problem. She could play the violin in front of a crowd of hundreds, but had very poor social skills. She was jealous of Anna, the social butterfly who everyone loved, compared to her, the awkward, musical freak.

Elsa didn't have very many friends, well, to be frank, she didn't have any. Her social growth had been seriously stunted when her family nearly locked her away in the music room to study and perform every type of music. Thanks to that she was constantly anxiety ridden and some might even say depressed.

But today she was feeling happy, she would finally be able to do what she wanted, and not be forced to. Maybe even sing.

Anna was happy because she wouldn't have her name right beside Elsa's, she would be with people who were like her, and enjoyed what she did.

Once Anna was satisfied with her suitcase she ran down the large hall to Elsa's bedroom.

She knocked with her signature knock. Three knocks in a row followed by one last knock.

Elsa checked over her suitcase one more time, before opening the door.

"The bus is here!" Anna jumped up and down excitedly. Elsa smiled.

"Okay. Are you sure you have everything?" She followed her sister down the hallway.

"Yup." Anna said, doing twirls in the hallway, almost running into paintings on the wall.

Elsa didn't believe her sister one bit. She literally had to refrain herself from checking Anna's suitcase. The girl was almost 16, she needed to learn on her own. Elsa wouldn't always be there.

Before the girls left they hugged and kissed their godparents, Kai and Gerda. They were once part of Arendelle Manor's most trusted staff, when the girls' mother and Elsa's father were young, and the manor was grand and full of laughter and love.

As Elsa excited the front doors, she took one last look at her childhood home. It had been a prison, but she would miss it. She knew she wouldn't be back.

Elsa boarded the bus after Anna had practically ran her over to enter first.

The bus was empty, so she figured they were the first stop. Anna had sat in one of the very front seats, still smiling broadly. Elsa opted for the back, for she knew Anna would talk her ear off if she sat next to her.

It was going to be a long drive, so she popped her headphones in and turned on her playlist. It was a mix of classical instrumentals, songs from her favorite singer-songwriters, scores from her favorite movies, and some of her favorite songs from the Broadway musicals Anna forced her to watch. Elsa closed her eyes and went into her 'zone'. She wasn't asleep, but it took a bit to get her out of it. At the moment she was studying the musical patterns in Blue Velvet by Lana Del Rey, specifically the violins.

_She wore blue velvet, bluer than the velvet was the night._

Anna was currently engaged in a conversation with the very annoyed bus driver. She continued this for about a half hour before another person was picked up.

A blonde with rather large sunglasses boarded, looking around the bus. She immediately sat by Anna and took off her sunglasses.

_Whoa, _Anna thought. _Big eyes._

"Hi, I'm Rapunzel." She showed off her perfect smile. "Weird name, I know, you can call me Punzie, which is less weird, but still pretty weird." She talked fast. "Well, I guess that depends on what your definition of weird is." She fell silent for a moment. "What's your name?"

"I'm Anna." She smiled, knowing they would be friends. "What unit are you in?"

"Acting!" She said, clapping excitedly.

"You're kidding! Me, too!"

They almost instantly became best friends. Anna thought Rapunzel was beautiful. She had long, curly blonde hair and big green eyes that just pulled you in when she talked.

The next person to come on the bus was a red-head, who's curly hair nearly reached her waist. Her duffel bag had _Merida _monogrammed on it. She spotted the bubbly, blabbering girls and immediately knew she wanted to avoid _that. _Her eyes found the back of the bus, where a quiet blonde sat, staring out the window.

She came and took a seat on the chair directly in front of Elsa, and turned around, putting her elbows on the seat.

Elsa's eyes flickered in front of her and she jumped slightly, not realizing someone was there. She could faintly hear her sister nearly yelling with another girl towards the front of the bus. She took her earphones out, the orchestra leaving her ears.

If Merida was going to be on a bus for several hours, she'd be damned if she didn't make at least one friend.

"The name's Merida." She introduced herself in a thick Scottish accent.

"Elsa." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry?" Merida couldn't make out her quiet voice.

"Elsa." She said a bit louder. "My name is Elsa."

"Oh. And what unit are you in?"

"Musical arts." Elsa didn't want to sound rude, but why was this girl talking to her? Anna and that one girl seemed more than willing to have a conversation. Even though Elsa was not very sociable, she knew proper manners. "And you?"

"Athletics!" She patted her trusty duffel bag, which contained her bow and arrows. "Also musical arts." She said with less excitement. "I play the bagpipes."

"You do?" This peaked Elsa's interest.

"Yeah, its just a side thing, though. It was mainly my parents who wanted me to. What do you play?"

"Piano and violin." Elsa hated to list all the instruments she played, she hated to sound like a show-off. She was best at the piano and violin anyways.

Anna and Rapunzel had calmed down a bit, and were now just regularly chatting about random things.

"I heard that the musical and acting units were going to perform Wicked this year!" Rapunzel said.

"Really?" Anna peaked up. "That's, like, my favorite musical! I've always wanted to play Glinda!"

"Really?!" The girls began yelling again. "I've always wanted to play Elphaba!"

_This, _Anna thought_. Is going to be an incredible year._

She had no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: WDSFTA = Walt Disney School For The Arts)**

* * *

Hans absentmindedly tapped on the piano keys, looking around the familiar music room of WDSFTA. This would be his final year at the school.

He had been here since he was fourteen, considering his family owned the school. He was glad this was his last year. All of his older brothers had now graduated, so he'd be free to enjoy his year in peace. He just hoped for something... _different_ this year.

He just didn't know what that different thing was.

Hans turned around at the sound of the door opening. His best friend, Flynn walked in.

"Hope I'm not interrupting?"

"Not at all." Hans turned around to face Flynn.

Flynn was only at WDSFTA because of Hans. Flynn was an orphan, ostracized from many, but not from Hans. The two found common ground in the way that they were both constantly ridiculed from those around them. Hans had brothers who all where in the athletics unit of the school, while Hans had been in the academics and musical unit. Flynn was decent student, but he didn't belong in any unit.

"The buses with all the new kids will be here soon. if you want we can check out all the new babes." He wiggled his eyebrows at Hans.

"Thanks but no thanks. I've got to oversee the musical unit orientation anyways."

"Alright, man. I'll see you at Mickey's." Flynn turned and left.

Mickey's was Flynn and Hans favorite hangout. It was a coffee shop, pizza place, ice cream parlor, really anything that you could want was at Mickey's.

Meanwhile Elsa had just been dropped off and was wheeling her suitcase into the main entrance of WDSFTA, stopping to admire the architecture along the way. Anna trailed not too far in front of her, bouncing excitedly with the blonde. They lined up at the desk, patiently waiting to get their information. Anna was first.

"Anna Arendelle, 15. Drama unit." She announced.

The secretary gave Anna her papers and schedules, along with a basic map of the school. Anna stood to the side while Rapunzel got her information.

"Rapunzel Corona, 16. Drama unit." Rapunzel smiled broadly.

The secretary did the same to Rapunzel, and she went to stand by Anna. She fumbled through her papers, until she found the one she was looking for.

"Roommate: Anna Arendelle." Rapunzel said quietly, eyes widening.

"Roommate: Rapunzel Corona." The girls shared a look before screaming excitedly and racing down the halls.

Sadness swelled within Elsa that they didn't bother to wait for her. Then again why would they? She was just happy Anna was making friends.

"Elsa Arendelle, 17. Musical unit." She said quietly.

She recieved her information and took a glance at it.

"Roommate: Merida Dun'Broch." She mumbled. "Oh wow." Elsa soon felt a large pain hit her back as Merida 'playfully' hit the frail blonde on the shoulder. She had to grab onto the wall to keep herself from falling.

"Well, lass, I guess we're roommates. Who woulda thought? C'mon, we're in room 53!" Elsa was soon being dragged by the red-head towards their room.

Elsa entered the room and grimaced at how plain it was. On opposite sides of the room there were two beds, two desks, and two dressers. In the middle there was an entertainment center with a flat screen and stereo. On one side there was a door that led to the bathroom.

Elsa choose the bed that had the large window above it, rather than on the side. This was so when it became morning the sun wouldn't shine directly on her. The girls arranged their room in silence for a while. Elsa took off the stuffy white comforter from the bed, replacing it with her relatively thin, blue, snowflake-print blanket. Elsa couldn't really sleep with large, obnoxious blankets. It just got too hot for her. Merida, on the other hand, added another large dark green comforter, along with some large gold pillows. Elsa set up her laptop, and made sure her playlist was linked and downloaded. Merida set up her gaming console, along with all of the controllers and headsets. Elsa set her massive collection of CD's on the large CD rack, along with her favorite DVD's and Blu Ray's. Elsa put her violin case under her bed, and Merida did the same with her bow and arrows. The girls finished stocking their drawers, as well as the bathroom.

Elsa had to admit, her room looked a bit more homey than when she began.

Although it was very different from Merida's, which was very comfortable and outdoorsy. Merida was admiring her job as well.

"Oh! I left my schedual at the desk! I'll be back in a minute." Merida went to leave.

"I think I'm going to take a shower." Elsa said quietly, pulling out the clothes she would change into.

"Okay, lass. See you in a bit." Merida left, racing down the hallway.

Elsa smiled. Now that she was alone she would be able to sing, even if just for a minute. Now that she thought about it, she could rarely think of any place that she has sung besides the shower.

_Maybe that will change. _She thought.

Merida slowed her pace down the hallway and turned a corner and ran into something, or rather someone. She stumbled back, but steadied herself.

"Ugh. Hey!" Merida looked up and was surprised at who she saw. "Hans!" She went to give him a hug.

"Merida." He smiled. "I never thought I'd see you here again." He returned her hug.

"Yeah, well. I just needed a break from archery. But now I'm back! And with a vengeance!" She laughed.

"Yeah, you have to defend your title as champion of the archery tournament!" His tone changed. "... Hiccup has missed you."

Merida blushed. Hans knew that he had to quickly change the subject.

"The new guys don't believe in your archery skills." He said. "Where's your bow and arrow?"

Merida slapped her forehead. "They're in my room! I'm on my way to get my schedule, could you get them for me? I'm in room 53. They're under my bed."

"Sure."

"Thanks!"

Hans walked down the hallway until he found room 53. He opened the door and noticed the shower running.

_Must be her roommate._ He thought.

He quickly knew which side of the room was Merida's, and bent down to retrieve her bow and arrows and leave as quickly as possible. His hand was just reaching for the door when he heard a voice come from the shower. It had to be the most lovely, breathtaking voice he ever heard.

_I hear the birds on the summer breeze_

_I drive fast_

_I am alone at midnight_

_Been trying hard not to get into trouble but I_

_I've got a war in my mind_

Her voice was a mix of pitches, low and high, incorporating the notes with the breathes. He stopped and listened for a while, studying her voice. It was like an art project.

_I just ride, just ride_

_I just ride, just ride_

_Dying young and playing hard_

_That's the way my father made his life and art_

_Don't leave me now_

_Don't say goodbye_

_Don't turn around,_

_Leave me high and dry_

As she began the chorus again, Hans felt like a serious creeper and decided to leave. He left with Merida's bow and arrows, determined to find out who she was.

Elsa blow dried her hair, and loosely french braided it. After she changed and exited the bathroom she realized Merida was not back yet.

Elsa looked at her schedule. She wasn't due to do anything until tomorrow afternoon, when she'd begin her studies with the rest of the music unit.

She wondered what Anna was doing. She hoped she was having fun.

Meanwhile Hans had just recently brought Merida her bow and arrows, and was currently watching her kick the boys who challenged her get embarrassingly defeated by Merida.

"Ha!" Merida said, taking a bite of an apple. "You'd be wise not to challenge me again!"

Hans's caught up to her as she headed back down the hall to her room.

"Hey, Merida? Who's your roommate?

"My roommate? Uh, pretty sure her name is Elsa, Elsa Arendelle, I think." Merida was going to ask why, but she didn't get a chance to.

"Okay, thanks, bye!"

"Weird." Merida muttered.

"Arendelle, Arendelle, Arendelle." Hans was currently scrolling throughout an extensive list of all students at WDSFTA. He quickly found all of the 'A' last names.

"Ariel Atlantica... nope." He scrolled through several more last names. "... Anna Arendelle... aha! Elsa Arendlle!" He didn't have much time to look at the file before Flynn burst through the door.

"Hey man what are you doing?"

Hans nearly fell out of his chair. "Why don't you scare me half to death?"

Flynn walked over. "You've sunk so low that your stalking people now?" He looked at the file of the screen. "Elsa? Can't blame you, dude, she's pretty hot."

"Ugh. No, its not like that!"

"Sure its not." Flynn became sarcastic. "You just scrolled through an extensive list of files to find one girl's information. That's not stalking at all!"

"All I needed to know was that she is in the musical unit, and she is. So." He closed the tab. "That was all I needed to know."

Flynn eyed him skeptically. "Okay. But c'mon. They're waiting for us at Mickey's."

* * *

**(A/N: The song Elsa is singing in the shower is "Ride" by Lana Del Rey. I highly suggest that you listen to it or her other songs.)**


End file.
